


Karaoke Night

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [22]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Gen, Multi, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Chris says he doesn't do isn't always true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-second day of Christmas' for zortified, because it's been ages since I wrote in this fandom. :)

"C'mon, Kane, get your lazy ass off the sofa and change clothes," Jensen said, kicking Chris' ankle as he walked past on his way to the kitchen.

Chris opened one eye, peered at Jensen's back. "We goin' somewhere?"

"Karaoke night," Steve supplied, and Chris was impressed with how Steve managed to not roll his eyes.

"Fuck you," Chris said, settling back down against the sofa arm. "I ain't doin' karaoke."

"Your boyfriend's suggestion," Jensen said, poking his head back out of the kitchen and flashing a wide grin. "And you promised."

"How drunk was I?" Chris ignored the boyfriend comment, knowing Jensen just said it to rile him.

"Surprisingly sober," Steve said, and looked far too innocent for Chris' peace of mind.

It was on the tip of his tongue to call them both liars when Jared reappeared, practically vibrating with suppressed energy. And honest to God, it was damned exhausting just watching the man. "So," Jared said, rubbing his hands together and looking around, "we ready?"

"Chris said he doesn't do karaoke," Steve said, and smiled beatifically in the face of Chris' dirty look.

"I told him he promised," Jensen offered before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Bastards. Both of 'em. Chris opened his mouth, then snapped it closed as Jared flopped down beside him. "Chris?"

"Look, Jay, it's --"

"It'll be fun, alright, and no one'll make you get up if you really don't want to," Jared said, his words tumbling over themselves, and Chris was pretty much defenseless in the face of all that unbridled enthusiasm.

"You promise that I --"

"Jared'll give you a blowjob," Jensen yelled, and Steve ducked his head back behind the magazine he'd been flipping through, but not before Chris saw his grin.

"Yeah, I...wait, what?" Jared's head whipped around, and Chris had to swallow the laughter that bubbled up.

"Two and it's a deal," Chris said, unable to resist.

Jared just gave him a sour look. "Fine, two. But you have to sing at least one song."

"It better be a gold medal blowjob for that," Chris grumbled, but he knew it was a lost cause when Jared just grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.


End file.
